


Spaghetti and Meatballs

by Sofiel



Series: Papa Tony Doesn't Know Best [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Families of Choice, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofiel/pseuds/Sofiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side ficlet of Easy Fix. The story of the picture on Pepper's desk of Harry covered in saucy noodles. One-shot. Ficlet. Kidfic. Sorry for the language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaghetti and Meatballs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I do not own Avengers, Iron Man, or anything Marvel related. I do not own Harry Potter, either. He belongs to JK Rowling.
> 
> Just a side story of Easy Fix. This is the pasta photo that's on Pepper's desk that was mentioned in Stark Nanny and that was mentioned in Chapter 6 of Easy Fix.

Tony stared at the broken tablet on the floor and then at the toddler on his lap.

"So, maybe Fruit Ninja wasn't the best game to play when the tablet didn't have a cover," Tony said lightly and put Harry on the couch beside him. "Maybe the screen should be something a little less easily broken or some type of plastic?" he asked the confused toddler as he looked at the ground for the fallen toy. "Plastic scratches easily. I'll put it on my list of things to do at a later time.

"You hungry?" he asks instead and stares at Harry intently.

"Yum!"

"That's right. How about spaghetti and meatballs? I haven't had that in a while," Tony said while reaching over Harry for the hotel phone. Harry grabbed at his shirt and Tony nearly fell on top of him in his haste to not drop the phone. "Give me a second while I call room service, little guy."

Harry crawled back into Tony's lap and began to play with the buttons of his blue shirt. He babbled in delight, the word 'Boo' screeched whenever it seemed like Tony wasn't paying attention to him. Tony assumed after being called Boo for long enough that Harry had decided to call him Boo, either because of his blue ARC reactor or because of the blueberries. It's cute and reminds Tony of that animated movie with the monsters and the little girl that one of his 'dates' had watched instead of having sex with him.

Maybe Tony shouldn't associate something his, hopefully, future kid called him while thinking about the lack of sex he got during the date. He thought about it for a second but his life revolved around sex too much for it to not be part of everything. Besides, Harry was a million times cuter than Boo ever was in that animated monster movie.

Tony looked around for the ugly stuffed toys that Harry had come with so that he could entertain the little guy while the food was being prepared but it wasn't much help since Harry just pushed them off the couch and stared at them. He sighed in dismay and just turned on the TV to something that was hopefully educational or at least entertaining enough that it'd keep Harry from being bored for fifteen minutes. Harry would have none of that either, though, and crawled back onto Tony's lap and began to play with his shirt buttons again.

Room service managed to appear just as Harry got the bright idea to start biting the buttons. Tony didn't allow him to get far, of course, and just took the shirt off and kept on his t-shirt. Harry wasn't going to end up choking on a button on his watch.

"Uh, where would you like this?" the young guy that came with the food cart said as he stared first at Harry and then at Tony.

"The table is fine," Tony instructed and quickly gave the kid a tip before closing the door and making his way to the table. He managed to snag several books from the coffee table to stack on top of each other along with a pillow to sit Harry on so that he could reach the table. "Spaghetti and meatballs!"

Harry clapped his hands and looked at the plates in front of him. Tony sat beside him and made sure that he was close enough that he could catch Harry if he tipped over and to feed him.

There wasn't much of a warning before Harry just plunged his tiny hands into his plate and picked up one of the meatballs and began to nibble on it. He alternated with putting the meatball down and shoving saucy noodles into his mouth. Before long Harry's face was covered in sauce and there were some noodles hanging from his hair, but he did manage to eat all of his meatballs.

Tony grinned and quickly took out his phone and snapped a couple of pictures as Harry grinned up at him. He sent several of them to Pepper and Rhodey. He got a text from Rhodey right away telling him 'good luck with bath time' that certainly had a hint of doucheyness in it.

Tony could give two fucks right now because Harry just looked so happy to be eating his saucy noodles and basically rubbing them all over where skin was available. This honestly ranked way higher in Tony's book than earlier when Harry had peed all over him when he had gone to change his diaper. At least he had photographic evidence of Harry's first dinner with him that didn't end in tears and getting people angry.

"Remind me to tell Pepper that we need a camera so that I can take more pictures of you," Tony said as he took another picture of Harry reaching over to Tony's plate for his last meatball. "And I at least know that you like spaghetti and meatballs for future reference."


End file.
